hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Guardia
This is a Hetalia Oc created by Pokemon38523 on Youtube. Guardia is a medium-sized island a little bit away from the body of water between Ireland and Spain.'IT IS FICTIONAL.'The Hetalia character is the older sister of America and Canada. Also, she is an Allied Force. NO, Don't put actual history in a made up Mary Sue. Appearence Guardia is a girl, 24 years old in human age, though she appears to look younger.She has light brown hair spikey hair that's tied back into a ponytail (she also has America's and Canada's haircurls on her bangs) and jewel green(although some sketches show her with blue eyes) with a lighter shade at the bottom of the Iris.In modern day, she wears a baggy black elbow length t-shirt, with a blue pendant (this pendent resembles the one Marle has in the video game Chrono Trigger,''see trivia for more details). ''Author's Note:''She also has an alternate design (see "Photos") that I will use for most of my fan comics, fan vids, etc. This design is ONE of the many alternate designs I will make (it will also serve as her "official design" unlike the one stated up here). If you want to use her in a fanfiction, comic, etc. you are welcome to use any of the designs I post as long as I GRANT PERMISSION. Personality Guardia is a medium-loud girl, who will sometimes not say anything at all.Other times, she will be very loud.Sometimes, she is calm, but if something VERY good happens (ex. they mange to ward off invading countries,ect.) she will smile, celebrate,ect.If something bad happens, or she gets frustrated (ex. France hits on her, she loses a battle,ect.) she will either get VERY angry, or hit something (most of the time it's France, though).She is VERY tough and can normally break boulders when she is angry.Also, she is sometimes seen speaking a unique language (a.k.a. ''The Ancient Language from Chrono Trigger) to the air (the mythical creatures she can see). History A long time before she met Spain, she lived in the Kingdom of Zeal (before it collapsed anyway). After Zeal collapsed, she was alone, in the cold for a very long time and became less trustworthy and wary during this time.Then, she met Spain.At first, she saw him as an enemy ( see Country Relations: Spain for more info) but eventually warmed up to him. During the Middle Ages, she was busy with a war going on in her lands against the Feindlord (play Chrono Trigger for more info or email me I'll post the email soon) so she really didn't see Spain or any other countries during 580-600 A.D. but afterwards she had met France and immediately disliked him (see Country Relations: France for more info). Then, met more countries after that. Country Relations: America Guardia's little brother, whom she always looks out for. When he's in trouble, most of the time he's reculant to ask her for her help, but does so in the end. They play video games with each other almost always when they see each other. Canada Guardia's other little brother. She rarely mistakes Canada for America, only ONE time did she mistake him for America, and her eyes were blurred out for a while that time. Britian One of Guardia's many friends. They met when Chibi Britain was being bullied by France when she came in, and kicked France's ass (and France mistook Guardia for a boy, while everyone else knew she was a girl).In the modern day, they get along pretty well. It has been hinted that Britian has a crush on Guardia,but doesn't speak of it very much (it is nearly unknown if she holds feelings back, though there have been moments....) He wouldn't crush on her, this is an excuse so author chan can bang England. France For some time, France had thought that Guardia was a boy, until the truth was revealed. France's pride was broken somewhat that day.... In modern times, they get along somewhat... France usually hits on her, but gets punched, kicked,etc. He also serves as her "punching bag" for when she's angry. She's an abusive 24 year old brat. Italy (Both) At one point in time, Guardia controlled both North and South Italy. She gave them political freedoms and other freedoms, except for military. She tried to train the Italian military with her best generals,mercenaries,and cadets, but nearly failed. Instead, Guardian soldiers protected Italy in that time. In the modern day, she gets along well with the Italy brothers. She frequently trades with them, even has an alliance with them. Nope. Greece At one point in time, Guardia was controlled by Greece. During this time, Greece was very kind with her and they became great friends.In the modern day, they get along very well and normally hang out. Whenever Greece is out, she normally takes care of his cats. Turkey Guardia is on very good terms with Turkey. She knows that Greece and Turkey hate each other, so she seperates them alot when they hang out. Germany Guardia DESPISES Germany. She can't stand it when he's around. He knows about this, and refrains from doing anything when she's around. The reason she hates Germany is because during and after WWII he kept invading her and bombing her land. In modern time she sorta gets somewhat along with him. Japan Japan is another one of Guardia's friends.They generally trade alot in modern days. During WWII, they barely knew each other, only by name and reputation. Russia Guardia is not generally "scared" of Russia, but respects him as an admiral oppenent whenever they fought. The first time Russia tried taking over Guardia, he was suprised how she wasn't scared of him and respected her in return. Ohhhh she's so cool because Russia kun doesn't scare her!~ Spain Spain and Guardia have more of a "twin relashonship" (ex. whenever they're arod they'll say things simutaneously,etc.),mainly because Spain was the country that discovered Guardia when they were kids.He also gave her her name,because when they met she was wary of him,and always kept her guard around him.Later on she began to trust each him.In the modern day,they get along very well and hang out often. Trivia *Guardia is actually a fictional place from the video game ''Chrono Trigger.''The creator of this OC DOES NOT own anything from the game, just this character. *The original character's design was to somewhat portray what some of the characters of ''Chrono Trigger ''look like. Photos Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fictional States Category:Character Category:Original character